Christmas Special!
by ZouaA
Summary: "Welcome, Welcome! Please do come in! I have made cakes and tea this Christmas eve!" A short oc story of how you come over and spend a night with Chrisanthemum Petals on Christmas. [Warning:Slight Gore]


"Welcome, Welcome! Please do come in! I have made cakes and tea this Christmas eve!"

You nod your head a bit hesitant to walk in, but the lights and Christmas atmosphere reassures you seeing as how it looks friendly enough. Plus the small happy troll adorned with bells and ribbons and fluffy attire giggles happily and pulls you in. He sits you on the couch and goes on about cakes and flowers.

You ask about the one in the window and he replies.

"That's Private Information."

You take a cake and bite into the sweet little thing. You ask once more about what kind of frosting he smothered the cake with? The troll replied once more in a cheerful but whisper like tone.

"That's Private Information."

You shrug your shoulders and look at the tree glittered with lights and small colorful balls with flower prints. Under the tree your eyes seemed to gleam with excitement seeing many present all perfectly wrapped but with no name tags. You ask why and he finally replies.

"They are for everyone! No one special, except that one in the corner to the left. That is for someone special. So don't touch it."

You smile and abide by his rule as you place the cake down on the coffee table and kneel in front of the gifts. You eye each one carefully deciding on which one to open first. You never notice the troll taking up your seat on the couch, crossing his legs and drinking herbal tea, watching you with a happy smile. "Go on." He encouraged. "Please open them!"

You give a small laugh and pick a medium sized one wrapped in blue paper, you shake it a bit and begin to unwrap. It was a small white box under the paper as you haste fully toss the lid off then blink in confusion.

A gold ring rests in white tissue paper, with specks of blue seeped in the tissue and on the ring. You pick it up and notice the blue substance is wet and sticky. You place it to your nose and sniff it lightly. It smelled of copper with a sour after scent. You take a second to look back at the troll behind you who is just smiling more with one hand in his pocket. You start to mouth a question but he interrupts quickly.

"That's Private Information."

You turn away from his overly happy almost creepy like stare and begin to regret walking in. You notice the lock on the front door has been turned, it wasn't like that before?

You shrug your shoulders and pick up a smaller box and examine it, shaking it lightly. Sounds of tissue paper could be heard as well as what seemed like two small objects hitting one another. You sniff the box and pull back immediately, wrinkling your nose. The same smell if not worse than before hit your senses like fire.

You look back at the troll who has now inched closer to you, sitting on the edge of the couch and smiled. "Is anything thing wrong?" He purred with a smile.

You don't want to be rude and shake your head, turning to the small box and quickly unwrapped it then threw it down and shot up out of your kneeling position, to stand now, slightly shaking. Your eyes meet a new pair staring at you from the box on the floor, glazed and a shade of olive green. You look back to the boy and notice he was not on the couch anymore but right next to you, uncomfortably close. He gives you look as if saying you don't like what you see? You cannot tear your eyes away from those two in the box.

You hear the boy give an irritated sigh and walk past you, leaning down and giving those two sets a poke before taking them and tossing them in the fire place. "It seems you don't like what I have to offer." He said with a sad tone, walking over to the tree and picked out a present of his own, unwrapping it neatly and held it close to him. You blink.

What does he have? You wander over to him, your legs still shaking from the morbid sight before, then you stop as his fin like ears lay flat against his head. "Pity, you would have liked the next one." The boy purred. "I know I would."

In a flash you fell to the ground, your head throbbing in pain feeling something wet and hot trickle down your cheek. You look up seeing the boy still smiling with a hammer in hand now covered in your blood. You panic a bit seeing the boy come closer to you, as you receive another whack from the cold metal tip of the hammer.

Again and again and again he hits you, never ceasing to stop as the boy hummed a Christmas tune in spirit of the holiday. Your vision begins to blur and your eyes become heavy, the sight of the boy reaching in his pocket like he did before and pulled out a small needle with light green colored fluid on the inside, jammed it hard into your neck, feeling the fluid seep into your veins is the last thing you see and feel before blacking out.

The door bell rings, it's late at night. The happy boy hums as he places two round objects in a small box, wrapping it neatly. He missed those two staring at himself, but they belonged to someone disrespectful. He dances in circles to the tune in his head around and around in a dark chamber below his house. He skips merrily over lumps on the floor to dark to see though they smelled awful and not at all sweet. That sour smell fills the air, the copper that he could taste. The door rings again and the boy stops, changes his colorful wet stained clothing into a new fluffy attire. He smiles and rushes up the stone steps with the box in hand, opening a small stone door and popping out like a rabbit to his hole. His admires his white kitchen floor before shutting the door and locking it up. He gets up, brushing the dust off him and trots over placing the present under the tree, where another small box used to occupy inches from the couch.

The boy sets the table with cakes and tea and skips to the door with a smile, unlocking it and opened the door to a shivering man, snow covering his shoulders.

"Welcome, Welcome! Please do come in! I have made cakes and tea this Christmas eve!"


End file.
